


He loved her

by BecaAMM



Series: Gabriel X Short!Reader Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Human Relationships, Castiel Ships It, Clueless Castiel, Crushes, Dean Ships It, F/M, First Kiss, Gabriel Has a Crush, Gabriel is in love, Game of Thrones References, R plus L equals J, Reader is a fan of game of thrones, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Ships It, as always, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Gabriel thinks Rhaegar took Lyanna away without her consent. You think she ran away with him.  You share your first kiss.





	

“He kidnapped her.” Gabriel argued with his hands on his waist and a frown on his beautiful face.

“She ran away with him.” You affirmed back, following him to the kitchen’s direction. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel frowned at your discussion. 

“Who ran away?” The younger Winchester frowned. 

“Lyanna didn’t run away, okay.” The archangel pointed at him. “Rhaegar took her without her consent, he abducted her. He kidnapped her.”

Dean frowned.

“Rhae… What?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” You said like it was obvious.

He award at you, finally understanding what you were talking about 

“Are you really fighting because of a show?”

“A show?” Cas looked at him, confused.

“The one with dragons and naked chicks.” Dean explained. 

You rolled your eyes. 

“She thinks Lyanna ran away.” Gabe said, pointing at you like your theory was stupid.

As an answer, you turned away to go to the kitchen – not wanting to fight – and he followed you. 

“Look, Y/N…” He stared again. 

“She was a fighter.“ You interrupted him. "She would never give up without a fight. I don’t even think she would let him take her alive.” 

“So you’re saying she loved him.” He crossed his arms.

“And he loved her.” You nodded. 

He arched you an eyebrow. 

“And how would she know he loved her before running away with him?” He frowned at you.

“Well, she would know by the way he treated her.” You shrugged. “And the way he looked at her. Or maybe he even _told_ her.”

Gabriel was trying not to stare too hard at you, but it was hard. You were almost passionate while talking about that, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart pound in his chest with the look on your face. The way your cheeks flushed slightly and you rolled your eyes at his theory, or how your pitch sounded a bit higher… He could stare at you for days when you spoke like that.

No being able to control himself he leaned down, pulling you close and kissing your lips. You took a couple of seconds to understand what was happening, but quickly laced his neck with your arms and let out a gasp when he pulled you up, taking your feet off of the ground so your heights could match. 

His lips tasted like mint with just a bit of sugar, and his hair was as soft as you imagined it being.

Truth is, you had a crush on Gabriel, bit he was an _Archangel_ , with capital A, and you were just a human. 

How could he ever feel something for you?

Well, apparently he did. 

Dean’s eyes widened when he enters the kitchen, and he ran to call Sam and Castiel. The three of them smiled seeing you two, and started clapping and cheering, causing you two to pull away and making you blush deeply.

“Finally!” Dean exclaimed. 

You stared at him surprised. 

“What?” You looked at the Winchester.

“Nothing.” He lifted his hands above his head, exposing his palms. “Come on. Let’s leave them alone.”

You moved your eyes to Gabriel again, surprised.

“So…” You took a breath. 

“I think he may have loved her. And she may have loved him.” He decided. 

“Yeah.” You nodded. “She did.” 


End file.
